Ice Cream
by PoisonedRose12
Summary: Sakura drags Sasuke out in the middle of the night to go pick out ice cream. Sasuke is not amused.


Sakura looked at the clock, "10:17 pm," She read.

She tapped her pencil against her lips, pursed in a thoughtful frown. She glanced at the blinking numbers again, then down at the unfinished stack of papers to grade. Raising her eyebrow she mused aloud, "Medical papers vs. ice cream; there really is no contest." She stood up, put her coat on with a flourish that sent some essays flying, and walked out her door, leaving them to settle on their own.

* * *

><p>Sasuke pressed his palms against his burning eyes, pushing until he saw spots; a tired groan escaped his throat as he stretched, reclining his chair back on two legs.<p>

"Sasuke!"

With a startled jump and an almost death from lack of stability, Sasuke righted himself and glared at the door, where knocking sounds emanated.

"Sasuke!" The knocking repeated, louder. " Come on! Open the door!"

With a sigh he got up from his ANBU report and opened the door, staring blankly at the mess of pink hair and deep green eyes that met his own obsidian ones.

"Hn?" he asked, eyebrow raised.

Sakura merely smiled, her eyes twinkling emeralds. "Come on. We're going to go get ice cream."

* * *

><p>Sakura examined the ice cream, mulling over the many options that lay just beyond glass doors all along the frozen section in the grocery store. She frowned at anything with nuts, so Rocky Road was out. Brownie could be too much someti—<p>

"May I ask," Sasuke gave a slight huff, "Why we had to _run_ to the grocery store?" He gave questioning glare.

"Because, Sasuke," Sakura spoke in an, 'isn't it obvious?' tone, "I couldn't wait a second longer for my precious ice cream."

He gave the gleaming glass an irritated glance. "Well, for needing your precious ice cream so badly, you sure are taking your sweet time picking out which flavor you want."

Sakura didn't spare a glance at him, but still rolled her eyes at his ignorance. "Sasuke, the flavor of ice cream is the most important part! Get the wrong flavor for your mood and everything is absolutely ruined." She opened the door and reaching in as a rush of cold air whooshed out and grabbed two different flavors for closer examination. "Just be grateful Ino or Naruto isn't here. They'd take _ages_ picking out a flavor; they have far too many favorites to choose from. "

"Hn."

Sakura hummed for a moment, put a carton back, and grabbed a different one. "You know, Ino says you can tell a lot about a person by the ice cream flavors they're willing to eat, and by which ones are their favorite. Her favorite is rocky road, which she says means she's outgoing. Chocolate means emotional, nuts mean courageous, marshmallows mean friendly, and somehow that leads to outgoing in her mind. To me it just means she's crazy. "

"Hn."

Sakura smiled, still holding her last two choices, and asked, "Sasuke, do you really not like ice cream?" She turned to face him just as his one eyebrow raised automatically. "I mean, I know you don't like sweets, but there really _are_ a lot of ice cream flavors to choose from. Do you really not like _any_?"

Grunting, Sasuke turned his head away and mumbled something unintelligible.

Sakura stepped closer and mockingly put a hand to her ear. "What was that? Couldn't quite catch what you said there."

Sasuke turned back to her with a slight, defiant glare, and cleared his throat. "I like vanilla ice cream. That's it."

She pretty much expected that, but was still surprised to find Sasuke liked _any_ ice cream at all. It was her turn for an eyebrow to be raised, "And why that flavor?"

Sasuke raised his eyes to the ceiling as if saying, '_Why me?'_ and stated in a defeated voice, "Because my mom would make it for me and Itachi when I was a kid."

Now both delicate, pink brows were raised, "_Homemade _ice cream? Wow_." _She turned back to the two options in her hands. "That's _the best_ ice cream. Period." She smiled at him. I know it's not homemade, but would you eat it if I bought vanilla?"

Sasuke glanced at the carton she pulled out to replace the two she had put back in their place. "Whatever."

Sakura smiled at him once more, noticing a slight red embracing his cheeks as Ino's voice flashed in her mind. _'Homemade ice cream means good-hearted. Vanilla ice cream means that they prefer simplicity.'_

"OK, but if this is the one we're getting I need to buy some serious toppings to spice mine up."

* * *

><p>AN: Wow. So my first Fanfic. Not ganna lie, I'm pretty nervous. But I sincerely hope you like it. I plan on writing more fanfics in the future. Don't know when, but it will happen. Feel free to point out any errors in my writing and tell me what you think.<p> 


End file.
